Physical structures deteriorate over time as a result of natural causes (e.g., wind, rain, snow, temperature changes, humidity, etc.), suffer damage as a result of accidents or normal use, and may initially be formed with deficiencies or flaws that go un-detected until after deployment and/or use. Further, certain physical structures are covered by laws and/or regulations that define rules, constraints, and/or parameters within which the structures must comply, and such laws and/or regulations may change over time. These physical structures are an important aspect of a modern society and the proper manufacturing and maintenance of the structures is important to maintaining such a modern society.
As one example of the foregoing structures, conduit assemblies, such as pipelines and hydraulic circuits, are used to transport an assortment of fluids, such as water, oil, various natural and synthetic gases, sewage, slurries, hazardous materials, and the like. Conduit assemblies are formed from a variety of materials, including, for example, concrete, plastic (e.g., polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene), and various metallic materials, such as iron, copper, and steel. As another example of the foregoing structures, containment structures, such as storage tanks, are used to store an assortment of materials, such as solids and fluids, including oil, water, chemicals, various natural and synthetic fluids, sewage, hazardous materials, food, and the like. Containment structures are formed from a variety of materials, including concrete, plastic, and metallic materials, such as iron, copper, aluminum, and steel. As another example of the foregoing structures, load bearing structures, such as beams and concrete columns or pillars, form and/or support various buildings, bridges, and highway structures. Load bearing structures are constructed from various construction materials, such as wood, reinforced concrete, unreinforced concrete, aluminum, iron, steel, and the like.
To repair and/or maintain the foregoing structures, or to modify such structures to comply with new or updated laws and/or regulations, there is a need for improved repair and/or reinforcement systems that are quick, versatile, durable, minimally disruptive, and cost-effective, in all aspects of the manufacturing and application of the systems in the field.